elkloriafandomcom-20200214-history
Magic
Description Magic is the colloquial name for the particles of Aethelum used to create supernatural events. Aethelum is an element of the periodic table with an "abnormally" high atomic weight. Aethelum is also one name for the energy that affects Aethelum particles, though this energy is typically called metatergetic energy. Magic flows through wizards' bodies and wizards expend magic particles every time they cast magic. As magic runs out, health deteriorates to the point of unconsciousness and possibly death, but when wizards stop using magic, it refills as it is ubiquitous in the universe around them. Magic is known to make a tss-boom sound when cast, according to Khi, and gives a wet feeling in the part of the body before casting. This is because magic leaves the body through pores as a liquid and vaporizes into gas--this vaporization triggers spells. Magic can be cast from orifices and follicle areas.There are different styles of magic, such as sorcery, which is related to "passive 'household' functions or transformation or even art," or offensive or defensive. It is mentioned that normal magic is checked by some force called Karma and Karma prevents use of magic for injury and killing, if magic is used to kill or injure the magic becomes dark. Magic is cast usually with a verbal trigger in SpellForm Phantasian. Incantations, rituals, and potions may or may not have possible triggers in normal Phantasian or even Infernan in the case of rituals, Magic can differ from kingdom to kingdom; Ignicendians' magic includes a wider range of spells that are fire-oriented, while Neurazians have a higher mind reading and influencing power and have more illusion spells. There is also dark magic, which involves the very unstable Dark Aethelum and is for more malevolent magic. Dark magic is not checked by Karma. The kingdom Grimlochia seems to specialize in this variant of magic. Magic cannot be used by wizards in Vhestibulium unless the Seraphim allow it to be used, such as in times of mortal danger or magical activity. Styles Spells- Spells are simple magic that affect the world for a short time to make something happen Enchantments- Enchantments are just spells that exist attached to an object for an extended period of time, and have an active effect or a passive effect with a special trigger. They do wear off eventually Incantations- Incantations are enchantments that aren't said in SpellForm Phantasian, they are in normal Phantasian, and invoke some kind of high power to cast a large-scale enchantment. Curses- Curses are dark magical spells. Not much is known about them except that it is easy to break minor curses but major curses cannot be broken easily, and all dark creatures use curses instead of normal spells. However, the Semideus can break major curses. Abilities- Abilities are magic that is inherent and does not need a verbal trigger. These spells are meant to protect someone when they are in danger and are allowed by the seraph laws at all times. This includes mind reading for Neurazians and fire resistance for Ignicendians. Potions- Potions are magical fluids that do different things, such as grant heat resistance or summon/create lightning elementals. Rituals- Rituals are spells, enchantments, or incantations cast with items and/or drawings put together in a certain way Amulets- Amulets are enchanted objects, some combination of substances, that fuel the spells they are enchanted with. They are essentially batteries. Many need to be recharged, though it is unknown how Known Spells Book 1 * Abrakadabra- This is known to be a Phantasian word for open and is capable of opening the Norikithintes Portal. * Seals (Sirpressam)- These are assumed to prevent things from going through them, and manifest as circles of symbols or "electric cellophane" with "magical symbol sequences, geometric shapes, and weird equations appearing and disappearing and wiggling all over its surface like glowing, ghostly sea creatures in a time lapse," in the case of the Fae's seal, mentioned below. It is unknown what types of seals there are, only that there appears to be different types including defense seals and illusion seals and such. * Rappidum - This is a spell Max used to run very fast, seeming to slow down time around him * Illusy Ashbirrus - This spell appears to create an illusion, an image that affects the senses of sight, sound, and smell, but cannot interact with the world beside producing light and likely magical smell particles. It was used to make a burger. * Mind-Checking Spell - This spell was used by Metara to check if there was a possessor wraith in Khi's mind * Transporta - This spell apparently teleports people. It seems that a "wardrobe" spell is needed to ensure that everything needed, such as clothes, comes along with the teleportation * Imaginaria seiteyeh exia res keyava- This may not be a spell, it is the way to open the gate to Neurazia * Unnamed Ripple Teleportation Spell - An unnamed spell (possibly) was used to teleport King Kemorius and Queen Advantua to the throne room * Maxim Spacio Intero - This spell allows someone to push an area into a sort of pocket world so that the internal dimensions of the area can be changed without changing the external dimensions and the interior of the pocket space can be modified to the user's preferences, creating a sort of world of their own. These pocket spaces are called Magically Enlarged Spaces, or MES's * Conjura Consium Spirit Breakfast Plate hor Consio hor Drakonai Acule, Quanu hor Bemok hor December - This spell apparently creates a meal someone bought, in Metara's case bacon, eggs, sausages, and pancakes, along with Spiritine Apples. It can be assumed that since the Consio hor Drakonai Acule and Spirit Breakfast Plate were italicized, these two represent things like the meal's name or place the meal was bought from. It can also be assumed that this is a style of spells prefixed with Conjura. It is known that Consio hor Drakonai Acule is a restaurant, so Spirit Breakfast Plate is probably the name of the meal. Also, the December part could indicate that it was bought in December. Apparently, this is a type of Conjuration spell and to conjure something made by someone other than you you have to buy an Ablet hor Conjuroa ''with Elklorian currency. * Unnamed Under Portal Spell - This spell creates a vortex-like portal under the target * Escubarum Elokium - This spell creates a glowing orb that trails rainbow sparkles and most likely goes to the location of whomever it is intended to find. If it cannot find them, the orb turns red and flickers with black spots, then vanishes. * Unnamed Eye Color Changing Spell- This spell apparently changed Khi's eye color so that his purple eyes wouldn't attract attention, since the youngest Neurazian prince apparently always has purple eyes, and no one else in Neurazia can have purple eyes (though in other kingdoms people can have purple eyes) * Divination- It was mentioned in the book that Lianaka could "divine like no one else." Divination is probably seeing the future, an ability which the Semideus has * Empathic Divination - Lia cast an empathic divination spell on Khi to understand his emotions * Invention - This is an ability Nessa has * Illusy-This spell is a version of Illusy Ashbirrus * Ofensia - The basic attack spell, that creates a sort of beam of light or bullet of light, which can apparently can break small rocks, though besides that its effect is mainly unknown * Fulminum - This spell creates an arc of "magic electricity" from caster to target * Heliolumina Magna - This spell creates fiery sunlight that magibyrnes the target. * Shielt Fisicus - This spell creates an invisible surface that stops physical impacts. According to Nessa, defensive magic works better on adrenaline * Shielt - This spell only blocks magic attacks, not physical impacts * Botaniflorris a zufania, arivamsu. Glicer, aerosiosu, anyscus yarriseit fulmino panor seitissu ariva. Fuigna hor tomno tironggis, bylascoiseyeh ambia suap. Antapramse dogloco imir res Khioneus. Antapramse dogloco Neurazia res Khioneus. Antapramse dogloco Khioneus res se - This spell (or incantation, due to its grammatical form) creates rainbow fires, ice and lightning, animals, and flowers, swirling together into a picture of Khioneus' face. Music is also heard * Fulminum Diem - This spell apparently converts electric energy into magical energy and magic particles for the one who cast it, causing electricity to seem like food, to the point of making a lower-tier lightning elemental look like a "giant burger, just there for the taking." * Unnamed Lightning Elemental Creating Potion- This potion, when thrown on the ground, summons/creates a lower-tier lightning elemental. * Mendeala - A spell that can fix broken objects and heal living things if performed with the right potion ingredients. According to Nessa, Metara can perform the healing spell without potion ingredients. * Duplica Falsus -This spell can create vegetative copies of people * Unnamed Injuring Spell-This unnamed spell was used by Metara to put a cut on Khi's duplicate's thigh * Unnamed Memory Showing Spell- This spell creates a glowing orb when cast. This orb, when touched, shows the memory the caster wants to display in the toucher's mind. * Ignitora Magna - This spell apparently creates a fireball * Unnamed Teleport Field Spell- This spell is a long chant which ends in the presumably Phantasian word ''returasa and creates a glowing blue field around something, teleporting everything within the field somewhere. If anything is touching the field, the part of it in the field will be teleported but not the part out of the field * Revokasonna Loop Spell- The effects of this are unknown, but it has something to do with "time-relocation." Revokasonna means revocation, according to Khi. * Antapra- When used with the NOTT amulet, this spell allows for communication or viewing NOTT assignments. This spell can be stopped with the spell Tefia. * Telepathy - An ability Neurazians have to transmit thoughts between minds. Neurazians can't have their minds read, apparently, unless they are thinking about another Neurazian and that Neurazian is near them. * Illusy Emblëma NOTT- This spell displays the NOTT insignia * Transforma Calois Apradostus Visuus- This spell reveals ectoplasm and ghostly enchantments. It was mentioned by Nessa that only people with the special amulet implanted with the NOTT insigina can use this. * Antapra Mortigen- This seems to reveal ghosts, and appears to be another ghost magic spell * Rencombo Espella Shielt Oposo Infa Espella Dannus Avilum Objium Talsana Elementa Dey Heliolumina Magna- This spell creates a translucent dragon-type being that attacks opponents * Maledictum Soliven- This spell apparently dissolves small curses * Levibordum- Creates a sort of hoverboard made of solid Aethelum. It isn't very durable, shattering with one impact * Unnamed Dark Curse Chains- This unnamed curse was used by Triskén to bind Khi and Nessa. It is a small curse * Pikimun- Creates a solid Aethelum spear that shoots toward something * Ariva Luminam Aelkus Anyscus Pennetra Anyscus Vangursa Dorimp Obscuron Ambia Altaiam Lumina Panor Ka Obscuron Exia Olfolgus- This spell creates small spheres of light that shoot beams of light. Nessa says she made it * Fuigna Drakonai- Creates gold fire * Night Prison- A curse Triskén used that trapped Khi and Nessa in a place with a gray sky and dark grass. It immediately disappeared, with the implication that Nessa removed it * Unnamed Dark Tentacle Curse- An unnamed curse that creates tentacles that capture someone and supposedly stop spellcasting, though not Polymorphik transformation. * Cäthhäx- A curse that creates a black sphere that appears to be able to shatter things. Nessa mentions it has star-like speckles, but Khi does not see them * Sphericar Cereum- A spell that creates a sphere to imprison someone/something. The sphere itself is called a Cereum * Duplica- This spell duplicates things, including spells * Lightning Elemental Curse- This unnamed curse creates Bellatricus Regis Lightning Elementals * Bilasta- This spell seems to propel something in a certain direction * Textransferrum Sumar Levinga- This spell seems to translate languages, but in the story it never seems to work when it is used, though usually it seems to be used on un-translatable languages. * Unnamed Dark Vines Curse- An unnamed curse used by the creepy waitress to capture Khi and Nessa in Consio hor Drakonai Acule * Unnamed Dark Teleport Curse- An unnamed curse used by the creepy waitress to teleport Khi and Nessa's booth in Consio hor Drakonai Acule to the Ex Morte hideout. * Explelitus- A spell that generates an overwhelming amount of magic to break magic absorbers like Enkyron. * Unnamed Shield Conjuring Spell Used by the Cultists- This is a spell used by the dark magical cult Ex Morte. It is unknown whether this was a Shielt spell or some other spell * Unnamed Summoning Spell- This was a spell Nessa used to summon her teleporter. * Dark Gemellorum Locator Ritual- This is a ritual spell that locates the other parts of Gemellora. * Community Portal- It is unknown whether these are rituals or machines, but they include a structure with obelisks and candles so they seem like rituals. Community Portals apparently teleport all within their teleport fields to other community portals * Unnamed Aeromobile Summoning Spell- This is a an unnamed spell that either created or summoned an aeromobile. It was activated by a button, so it is unknown whether it is a machine or spell * Fire Resistance Potion- This is a potion that apparently allows the drinker not to feel the effects of heat, and it can be assumed it also allows the user to walk through fire by its name * Unnamed Ignigenus Communication Spell- This unnamed spell was used by one of the Ignigeni to communicate with the king and queen of Ignicendia * Unnamed Sex Changing Spell/Enchantment- This unnamed spell or enchantment was used on Nessa and changed her into a boy via an amulet * Unnamed Pain Spell- This unnamed spell was mentioned by Nessa to Chelsea when Nessa told Chelsea not to "imbue his underpants with pain spells," referring to Khi. It can be assumed it causes some kind of pain * Unnamed Firebending Spell- This unnamed spell was used by Nessa to put the fire from the temple of Eblis in a vial. * Unnamed Vial Conjuring Spell- This unnamed spell was used by Nessa to conjure a vial to hold the fire from Eblis' temple. * Unnamed Bifrôst Bridge Spell- This unnamed spell makes an enormous bridge that is like a rainbow but more opaque than normal. It will only allow certain people to walk on it and if the person doesn't step on the bridge before five minutes pass the bridge will disappear. The bridge will stay while the person is walking on it, however. Khi thinks the bridge is only visible to those walking on it, to everyone else the people seem to fade away when they step on the bridge and reappear on the other side. The Bifrôst Bridge in the book went to the great tree Ÿggdräsilliana where the plant kingdom Arborea is. * Transport-Magic-Destroying Synthesized Flowers- These enchanted flowers in the "crater" around Ÿggdräsilliana apparently "destroy transport magic" as said by Nessa. Their effects are unknown, but it can be assumed they prevent transport magic. * Magic Barrier Enchantment- This is an enchantment mentioned by Nessa that is around the kingdom of Arborea. Its effects are unknown, but it can be assumed that it protects Arborea. * Unnamed Rainbow Light Platform Moving Spell- This unnamed spell or enchantment moved a platform on a beam of rainbow light * Unnamed Rosebush Moving Spell (likely Telekinesis)- This is an unnamed spell mentioned by Usta that allows the caster to send rosebushes "flying at them." The effects are unknown... but it can be assumed this spell throws rosebushes. * Unnamed Wood Panel Moving Spell (likely Telekinesis)- This is an unnamed spell Usta used to move a piece of wood blocking titanium that was messing with the "enchantment circuits" of a floating platform * Unnamed Laser Conjuring Spell- This unnamed spell was mentioned by Usta to be able to conjure lasers, though the type of laser and effects are unknown. The context allows for the assumption that this type of laser is the kind used to cut through metal * Unnamed Gravity Field Enchantment- This is an unnamed possible enchantment of some sort that presumably creates a field of gravity from an object, as when under the effects of this people do not feel the motion of whatever it is on * Unnamed Reef Illusion Enchantment/Unnamed Reef Intangibility Enchantment- This is an unnamed enchantment either creating an illusion of a reef, causing the reef to be intangible, or causing the aquamobile to be intangible. It is unknown whether this is some sort of hologram or magic * Unnamed Sea-Superimposition Enchantment- This unnamed enchantment allows fish and mer to swim through Atlantia even as humans walk * Incorpor- This is some unnamed magic that is "incorporeal." Nothing is known about it, besides that Nessa has an amulet in "it" * Activorumeyeh ArivaTaxi. Oycer. Virvo. Panu hor demok mintam dey magnem- This is what Nessa said to activate her ArivaTaxi Amulet. Nessa apparently called a taxi and asked for it to arrive in under fifteen minutes. * Unnamed Trident Compacting Spell- This is an unnamed implied spell that allows Jan-seek-ven and Gar-dar-ken's tridents to compact into a necklace. It was simply pondered by Khi, there is no evidence the spell exists * Unnamed Magic Illusion-Detecting Stone- Jan-seek-ven used this to check if Nessa and Khi had illusion spells on them * Unnamed Curtain Touch-Sensing Spell- This is some unnamed spell that appears to alert whoever is in a room whenever someone outside the room touches the curtain door to the room. It is seen in Atlantia * Unnamed Ocean Pressure, Wetness, and Lack of Air Protection Enchantment- In Atlantia Khi wore an amulet with this unnamed enchantment on it * Unnamed Avilonéa Floating Enchantment- It appears as though the kingdom of Avilonéa has some kind of enchantment that keeps it floating * Unnamed Platform Moving Spell- This is some kind of enchantment or mechanic that moves the platforms in the palace in Avilonéa * Aerosium- This spell allowed princess Hana of Avilonéa to fly. * Unnamed Olympos Barrier Enchantment- This is an unnamed barrier around Mount Olympos * Unnamed Immortality Magic- An unknown and unnamed magic that made the Olympians immortal * Unnamed Olympian Controlling Magic- An unknown magic that keeps the Olympians from doing bad things * Telekinesia- This is the verbal trigger of the Telekinesis spell, which moves things as if an invisible extension of the caster's arm is moving it, though the spell is based off the caster's strength. A manifestation of the caster's aura appears under the object being moved. * Sumar Transformoa- This spell allows a Polymorphik to change form the first time. After that, they don't need to say this spell anymore. * Panor Arvesa Adissarum Novarm- This spell adds the clothes mentally selected by the caster to their magical wardrobe so that when they do teleportation spells or transform their clothes reappear on their body afterwards and aren't left behind or destroyed * Conjura Mireflecto- This spell appears to conjure a mirror * Cavwhòd- This spell is used by mer to create water * Unnamed Angel Wing Revealing Spell- This is an unnamed spell nephilim can use to reveal their divine wings. There is a flash of light that can attract attention. * Goetia- This is a type of magic done by Witches, Warlocks, and enchanters that involves amulets and talismans and rituals. * Conjura Calcarisa- This spell conjures a piece of chalk * Darmity- This spell appears to make the piece of chalk Sir Korukan conjured draw a pentagram without a hand guiding it. It is unknown whether the spell does anything else. * Unnamed Candle Conjuring Spell- This is an unnamed spell Korukan used to conjure candles * Ve äkhvrexshe, hïkhvevacsïsäsc- This is what Nessa said to activate the Dark Gemellorum Locator Ritual. It is in what is presumably Infernan, as Nessa can read it. * Curse Protectant- This was an item mentioned by Jon that, assumably, protects someone against curses * Holy Water- This is a substance that apparently burns dark creatures. It does not seem to be regular water * Unnamed Magic Interdimensional Phone Spell- This is an unnamed spell Nessa uses to create a phone that can call across universes * Unnamed Chain-Knowledge Enchantment- This unnamed enchantment causes a spell known by only Tanfyerkas to become known by Nessa if Tanfyerkas dies and then by everyone else in The Wildlandes group to learn it if Nessa dies, too. * Sisc/Siscarum- This spell can cut things and apparently has two names * Unnamed Magical Teleporting Brambles- These unnamed magical brambles can apparently teleport people away from each other when they walk between them * Fonaqua Lava- This spell conjures a small spout of water * Unnamed Goetic Freezing Curse/Spell- This is an unnamed curse or spell used by Elesebedä. Khi saw it as if she "threw something at Atãkhäfe" * Unnamed Hand-Glowing Spell- Khi said that he "summoned enough magic power to make my his hands glow." It is unknown whether this is a spell or ability * Unnamed Demonic Fireball Curse- Hebïra used an unnamed magic to shoot a fireball at Khi * "Destruction Touch" Curse- Hebïra used this magic to break a branch above Khi's head * Demonic Spider Illusion- This was a curse or Demonic ability of some kind that Hebïra used to make the illusion of his body becoming bunch of spiders * Demonic Hypnotism- This is a curse or Demonic ability of some kind that hypnotized Khi into almost making some sort of magical trade with Hebïra * Dispul Dileferris- This is a spell Khi used to send Hebïra back to Inferna. It apparently can send Demons to Inferna and "not-very-nice faeries" to some faerieland called Lightbreath * Unnamed Alerting Enchantments- These are unnamed enchantments that presumably alert the caster to something * Seitsu savadi sheltessitos benod anyscus seiteyeh savadi exia mazaxi magna anyscus seitsu sheltessitos oposo calois maledict- This is an incantation that creates a Holy Dome Shield, a holy shield that covers a great area and keeps away those with ill intent or dark aspects, though it allowed the eyeless fish in, which suggests they are not Demonic like the other things in the Wildlandes. Supposedly the sword Excalibur can dispell the shield in a small radius, though this was never proven as the only time this was seen it was done by a powerful fake Excalibur. * Velexterna- Nessa used this spell. Apparently a "glowing sphere thing appeared 'fluttering' in her hand." This spell allows the caster to see from the point of view of the "glowing sphere thing." Nessa's eyes looked "like those loading signs that look like a blue circle with light going around it, but only her irises." * Unnamed Motion Spell- Nessa attempted to cast a motion spell in the Temple of Zanzazia, but it didn't work * Unnamed Destruction Spell- Nessa attempted to cast a destruction spell in the Temple of Zanzazia, but it didn't work. * Unnamed Blue Flash Spell- This is an unnamed spell Nessa used to make a minotaur disappear. It is likely this spell is Dispul Dileferris as magic does not allow killing without corrupting the killer's magic and it is described to look similar * Unnamed Ectomantic Spell- This is an unnamed ghostly spell presumably only usable by NOTTians becayse of the amulet. Aroll tried to use it on a specter, but it did not do anything which suggests specters do not completely connect to ghostly things * Unnamed Fake Excalibur Magic- This unnamed magic appeared to have caused the specter to disappear. According to Khi, Excalibur returns things to their origins, though this did not seem to be the case here, since specters apparently are made from humans injected with Dark Aethelum, hinting at its false nature. It seemed like Nessa figured that out * Unnamed Food Conjuring Spells- It was mentioned the other people in the Wildlandes Quest were "conjuring food and eating." * Unnamed Air Tank Pieces Conjuring Spell- This unnamed spell allowed Nessa to conjure pieces of an air tank and put them together. It likely connects to her Invention ability. * Unnamed Fae Sirpressa Enchantment- This unnamed Enchantment was cast by the Fae and is a seal over the Wildlandes portal. It "looked like cellophane, except it had electricity flickering across its surface, a slight glow, and magical symbol sequences, geometric shapes, and weird equations appearing and disappearing and wiggling all over its surface like glowing, ghostly sea creatures in a time lapse ... The edges of the cellophane, where it touched the wall of the volcano, had a glowing sort of border, that looked uneven and broken." * Tãnayapédémônia- This is a dark curse that means "Open Demon Portal" in what is likely Infernan. It appears to decay the Fae's Sirpressa. * Nocolco- This spell knocks out those it is used on * øTãnayapêdävda, gad Sôsäxtaxxilriar- This spell appears to end the process of decaying the Sirpressa of the Fae and causes a hole to start rapidly growing bigger in it. * Unnamed "Bright Spell"- This is a spell Metara used that was only described to be a "bright spell." It appears to burn and melt the flesh of Demons * Unnamed Invisible Cage Curse- This is an unnamed curse used by Gonzäro to trap people in cages that bounce around, though he can stop them * Unnamed Movement Fatigue Curse- This unnamed curse was used by Gonzäro to stop everyone in the Wildlandes Quest except Khi from moving * Unnamed Killing Curse- This is an unnamed curse that Gonzäro used to kill Metara * Maethaea Nymfarannus- This spell changes Khi into his Magemotican form. * Unnamed Light Attack Spell- This is an unnamed attack spell Khi used in his Magemotican form * Unnamed Light Attack Curse- This is an unnamed curse Gonzäro attacked Khi with. * Unnamed Moving Spell- This unnamed spell was used by Khi in his Magemotican form to pull another Demon presence, presumably Khünj, into the Demon Portal * Kameta ashbir hor Aelkiram, estieh portuam seiteyeh exia alakazam estia- This spell (or incantation) closes the Demon Portal * Unnamed Unconscious Communication Spell- This unnamed spell was used by Tïtania to contact Khi while he was unconscious * Unnamed Return From Unconscious Communication Spell- This unnamed spell was used by Tïtania to restore Khi to his semiconscious state before the communication * Semideus Divination- Khi can see visions of the future after he turns back to human from Magemotican form. * Unnamed Ball Conjuring Spell- This is an unnamed implied spell Sarina used to conjure a blue ball, though it is unknown whether she actually used a spell * Unnamed Air Teleporting Spell- This is an unnamed spell Sarina can use to teleport air into her lungs * Bloodstone- This is a magical stone that is red and sucks out the lifeforce of whoever is inside it. When the stone is clear the person inside has died * Vocalum Vetatia- This spell causes the person it is used on to only speak the truth, and when it hits a mirror the mirror appears to show "the truth," such as showing Angeline's true form or revealing that Nessa's Clone was not actually Nessa. It also appears to reflect off of mirrors, which apparently, contrarily to popular belief, is not something magic normally does * Unnamed Transforming Curse- This is an unnamed curse used by Angeline that shows her true form * Memorium Spell- This is a spell Nessa mentioned that is one way to divert mind reading * Unnamed Disappearing Curse- This is an unnamed curse that Angeline used to disappear–it is unknown whether this was teleportation, or invisibility. * Unnamed Killing Curse-This is a curse Angeline used that was set to kill Khi if Nessa disobeyed her. Book 2 * Category:Magic